California Orphans
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This would be my final "Surf's Up" fanfic. 5 California penguins are moving to Pen Gu Island and will soon to be adopted. Give me good reviews on this one!
1. Moving to Pen Gu Island

California Orphans

by: Terrell "J.T." James

Summary: This is another "Surf's Up" fanfic packed with a little heartwarming story with a little bit of angst and it's a little sad. Very heartfelt like my stories. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Moving to Pen Gu Island

It's early in the afternoon in Long Beach, California came 5 California penguins; Manny: rockhopper penguin: 21, Brick: emperor penguin: 19, Crush: rockhopper penguin: 17, Timmy: rockhopper penguin: 15 and Miranda: gentoo penguin: 18. They were laying on the beach at noon and Miranda played on her guitar to set the mood in. Manny and Brick were looking at the sky and sees the clouds and thinking about their birth and foster mothers.

"What are you thinking now?" asked Manny.

Brick looked at Manny and said, "I don't know, man. It's so complicated to deal with the loss of our family. We've been very vulnerable to figure out what familes are about, you know?"

"I know how you feel. Do you think they can see us from heaven?" asked Manny.

"Of course they will. They live in heaven, do they?" asked Brick.

"Yeah, I guess. We've been family our whole lives since we were in that foster home in so long." said Manny.

Crush and Timmy looked at the surfers and realize what it feels like to be one of them while Miranda continued playing the guitar. Just then, Tim and Crush thought it would be better if they catched a wave or two. Crush looked at Tim and asked, "Wanna surf?"

With no question, Tim said, "You know I would!"

They picked up their surfboard and surfed for 15 minutes. Miranda was following Brick and Manny and said, "What you guys doing?"

Manny and Brick turned around and looked at Miranda and said, "Watching the sky. What else is new?"

"Mind if I join you guys?" asked Miranda.

Manny scoffed and said, "Do whatever you want."

Miranda joined them and laid in the sand and looked at the sky. After surfing, Crush and Timmy went to under the palm tree in the shade to relax for an hour. After, the kids went back to the foster house and saw a letter that says, "For: Timothy, Crush, Manny, Brick and Miranda." They looked at the location that says, "To all the penguins at Pen Gu Island."

The boys looked at the location and went to shock. Crush said, "What are you waiting for? Read it!"

"Don't push me. I'll read it." scowled Miranda. Then she read the letter and said, _I'm glad that you got this letter. To all of the 5 california penguin orphans, we heard about your foster and actual parents and we thought we can get can get you adopted and settled it. Pen Gu Island is the surfing capital in the globe, filled with sun, sand and surf. It's the home of our hero, Big Z. Pen Gu has sand, sun and surf just like California. It's the only surfing capital in the globe. Meet some new penguins and you'll feel like part of a family. We'll send someone to pick you up and move from California to Pen Gu at 6:15 on Saturday morning. Looking forward to see you. Signed, Mike Abromowitz."_

The kids looked shocked with extreme joy and said, "We're moving to Pen Gu Island?!"

"What day is it today?" asked Crush.

"It's Thursday." answered Manny.

"We have to get ready then." said Miranda.

The kids all got their surfboards and get themselves set and then they went to the foster caretakers for a little conversation.

"I figured you 5 would get adopted. Pen Gu Island is the most, wonderful place. I'm sure you'll be in good hands there."

"Yeah. It's awesome. But what about you, Isabel?" said Crush.

"Are you gonna be fine?" asked Miranda.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. We have more orphans there. I arranged a little time for you kids to get settled. You arrive at 6:00 in the morning early and the whale will pick you up 15 minutes after." said Isabel.

"We will miss you." said Manny.

"I'll miss you too." said Isabel.

2 days later, the kids went to the beach and waited for the whale. 15 minutes later, the whale came in and saw a 21-year old penguin from Pen Gu who expected them. The penguin looked up and said, "Is there a Crush, Manny, Miranda, Timmy and Brick here?"

The kids looked up and said, "That's us."

"All righty, my name is Harris. I came here to Pen Gu to make sure you guys needed a new home. Are you up for it?" said the penguin.

"We are definitely up for it." said Crush.

"All right! Come on, let's head up." said Harris.

Later on, the kids took off for their new home, Pen Gu Island and sailed off. The trip lasted for 3 1/2 hours. When they got to Pen Gu, it was eveything they expected. The kids looked in awe and were very content about the place.

"I LOVE this place!" exclaimed Crush.

"So do I!" exclaimed Manny.

"Want to surf a few waves?" asked Brick.

"Let's do it!" said Miranda.

"You guys surf a few waves and I'll get you settled, okay?" asked Harris.

"No probs." said Tim.

As the kids surfed the waves, a few penguins looked in total state of excitement and hype as the the kids surfed the waves and made it look like they've been doing it forever. After the surf, the kids all got cornered by impressed surfer penguins. One penguin came up and said, "That was awesome!"

"Thanks, dude." said Manny.

"You guys from California?" asked another penguin.

"We're from Long Beach, which is, of course, California. So, yeah, we're from California." said Crush.

"The surfing there is classic choice." said one penguin.

"Thanks. We love it." said Manny.

"What are your names?" asked the Australian rockhopper penguin.

"This is Miranda, Manny, Brick and Timmy and I'm Crush." introduced Crush.

"Hello, mates. Nice to meet you. I'm Rory." said the Australian rockhopper penguin.

"Nice to meet you, man." said Crush.

"You guys living here?" asked the Japanese emperor penguin.

"Yep. We're gonna get adopted soon." said Manny.

"Great. Who are you?" asked the Japanese emperor penguin.

"This is Manny, Miranda, Crush and Brick. And I'm Timmy." said Timmy.

The Japanese penguin bowed down and said, "I'm Tatushi."

"Nice to meet you." said Crush.

Harris came up to the kids and talked to the kids and said, "I got you guys settled. You're gonna be very happy here."

"Awesome. Thanks, man." said Crush.

"No problem. I'll see you guys around." said Harris.

"Cool. Thanks, man." said the kids as Harris walked off, leaving the kids with their new friends to get acquianted.

"So, you guys living here?" said Rory.

"Of course. We're being adopted in, hopefully, they find someone to take us in." said Manny.

"I think we should look around and take it all in." said Miranda.

"She's a little excited. It's nice meeting you guys." said Crush.

"All right. We'll see you around, yeah?" said Rory.

"Thanks, same here." said Manny.

As Rory and Tatushi walked off to the side of the beach, the kids went around and looked around Pen Gu Island and soaking all the new home feel in and knowing that Pen Gu Island is the best place to live in.


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

As the kids looked around the beach, they took a trip around the forest. As they entered the forest, they saw another beach. The kids looked in awe and looked around there.

"This looks awesome! It's very cool and peaceful to be in a place like this. Who would live here?" said Manny.

"That would be me." said a voice from behind them.

The kids looked behind in shock and amazement. They saw their surfing hero for the first time in person.

"You're-- Are you--" Crush began to speak, but the penguin looked down and said, "I'm Big Z, man."

The kids all looked very excited to see Big Z for the first time. Crush came up and said, "Everyone thought you were dead."

Z chuckles and said, "Not really. I faked my death 10 years ago."

"That's amazing." said Crush.

Crush looked at the sibs and introduced them. "I'm Crush and these are my mixed sibs: Manny, Miranda, Timmy and Brick."

"Nice to meet you guys." said Z.

"You, too." said Miranda, shyly.

Z went over and kissed Miranda's fin and giggled a little while she blushed. Manny looked so sarcastic and said, "Dude's too old for you."

"Shut up, Manny." said Miranda.

"So, I heard you guys are living here." said Z.

"We need to find someone who's adopting us." said Timmy.

"Well, I think I can help you with that. You'll be surpised later on." said Z.

"Okay. We'll wait." said Brick.

"You got some moves?" asked Z.

"Oh, I thought you never asked." said Manny.

"We brought our surfboards so we can show you our moves." said Manny.

"Mind if I join you guys?" asked Z.

"Two words, uh, duh!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Cool. Let's tear up some waves!" exclaimed Z.

All the kids cheered and brought in their surfboards and surfed the waves. Z saw the kids moves and was impressed by them. Manny did a corkscrew backflip move, Miranda did a ballet puiroette graceful move, Crush did a flip-overturned move and Tim and Brick made some laid-back classical choice move. Z looked amazed at the tricks he saw and said to them, "You guys tore up those waves. That's awesome!"

"Thanks, man." said Crush.

The kids went to shore and saw this 17-year old rockhopper penguin who's exactly the same age as Crush and a little shorter. Miranda stared at him and said, "Who is that penguin? He's soooo cute."

Manny scoffed and said, "You think all boy penguins are cute. She's a boy seeker."

"That kid right there is Cody Maverick. He's from Antarctica and surfing is his dream, of course. You'll like him." said Z.

"Oh, I like him already." said Miranda.

"You don't even know the dude yet." said Crush.

"Can you introduce him to us?" asked Manny.

"Sure. I'll get him for you." said Z.

As Z went up to get Cody, Miranda looked at the water and sees herself looking hotter. Manny slapped her in the head and said, "Stop being so attractive. He's probably a cool dude. So just keep cool."

"I'll try to keep my composure." said Miranda.

"All right, then." said Manny.

Z came up to the kids and said to them, "Kids, I'd like for you to meet Cody Maverick. Cody, this is Manny, Crush, Miranda, Timmy and Brick. They're from Long Beach, California and they're gonna get adopted soon."

"Hey, man. What's up?" said Crush.

"You're so cute." said Miranda.

Cody looked at Miranda a little unusual and said, "Thank you, I think."

"Don't mind her. She's boy-crazy. It's nice to meet you, Cody." said Timmy.

"So, you're from Antarctica, right? My late parents are from Antarctica, also." said Crush.

"So, you guys are surfers?" asked Cody.

"We surf because we like to have some fun. It's pretty obvious that we can have a good time and chillax for a while." said Brick.

"So, how you like Pen Gu Island?" asked Cody.

"It's awesome." said Miranda.

"So, want me to introduce you to my friends here?" asked Cody.

"We met Z, Rory and Tatushi already, so if you have some more friends, we'll meet them." said Crush.

"Awesome! Let's head over to North Beach." said Cody.

The kids went off to the forest and got encountered by the Pen Guans. Cody came up to them and said, "It's okay. They're friends." The Pen Guans stared at each other and put the spears away and gave them a dogpile. The kids looked at the Pen Guans and said, "Are they always like this?"

"Sometimes, when they see me and Joe. So, I'm used to it." said Cody.

"Okay, then. Who's Joe?" said Manny.

"He's my friend. He's at North Beach. I'll take you to him." said Cody.

"Let's go." said Crush.

As the kids went to North Beach, they saw Chicken Joe surfing up the waves like there's no tomorrow. The kids cheered for Joe and made a little flip and impressed the Pen Guans. The Pen Guans cheered also, by saying, "Alakazoo!" After surfing the waves, Joe saw Cody and looked extremely content. Cody gave Joe a friendly punch and Joe gave Cody a little noogie and a little hands-on knuckle touch. Cody introduced Joe to the guys. "Joe, this is Manny, Crush, Miranda, Brick and Timmy. They're from Long Beach, California."

"Nice to meet you, dude." said Manny.

"Same here." said Joe.

Miranda came up to Joe and said, "Nice to meet you! You know, you look so cool."

Joe looked at Miranda and said, "Thank you, I guess."

"So, where you from?" asked Crush.

"I'm from Lake Michigan. It's about 20 minutes from where I live." said Joe.

"Where are you from?" asked Manny.

"I'm from Sheboygan, Wisconsin. I'm a midwestern chicken dude from America. I'm also a surfer." said Joe.

"That's awesome. We're from America, too. We're from Southern California." said Miranda.

"Radical!" exclaimed Joe.

Joe, Z, Cody, Manny, Crush, Timmy, Brick, and Miranda walked across North Beach and saw Mike Abromowitz walking by. Mike stopped them and talked to them.

"Hey, Mike." said Cody.

"Hello, Cody, Z, Joe, 5 penguins." said Mike.

"This is Manny, Crush, Timmy, Miranda and Brick. They're from California." said Z.

Mike looked at them surprised and said, "Oh, of course! You 5 are from California. How are you liking Pen Gu Island?"

"It's awesome! Thanks for hooking us up here." said Crush.

"My pleasure. I'll tell you who's gonna be adopting you. You'll have to wait for a little while. I'll tell you later on." said Mike.

"We can wait." said Manny.

Lani came in and saw Arnold getting her attention, yet again. Lani groaned and said, "Arnold, not again! Just when I think that you couldn't drown yourself again, there you go again." Lani got Arnold and let him go, leaving Lani thinking to herself, 'Why does he do that?'

"Hey, Lani." said Cody.

Lani looked at Cody and said, "Hey, Cody. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Another issue with Arnold?" asked Cody.

"What do you think?" asked Lani.

"When's he gonna realize that he can find someone his own age. I mean, he's what, 8 or 7?" said Cody.

"He's 9." said Lani.

"I think he's too young to have a crush on you." said Z.

"True." said Lani.

"Anyway, Lani. This is Manny, Crush, Miranda, Brick and Timmy. They're from Long Beach, California. They're getting adopted soon." said Cody.

Timmy and Crush looked at Lani and said to Cody, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Cody laughed nervously and said, "We're just friends."

"Oh, sure. That's what they all say." said Timmy, sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you guys. I hope you're gonna get a new family. Pen Gu is the most peaceful place ever." said Lani.

"That's really cool." said Manny.


	3. The Kids' Surprise

Chapter 3: The Kids' Surprise

Later on this afternoon, the kids spent time back in Z's beach and Manny and Crush played a little guitar and started to feel the peace in the island. As they looked at the sky, they realized that this is their new home. Cody listened to the sounds of the guitar and took a minute to embrace it all.

"That sounded pretty cool." said Cody.

Manny looked behind and saw Cody looking impressed. Manny sighed and said, "I taught myself the guitar when I was about 12 at the most."

"He's an awesome guitarist. He performed in many events and arenas and everybody likes it. He even got rid of his stage fright. He's been performing ever since." explained Crush.

"Wow. That's cool." said Cody.

"That was nothing compared to Crush's ability to play the eletronic guitar. He likes to party like a rockstar, impress everyone in L.A. with his music creation and makes all the amateur guitarist envious. It's so awesome!" said Manny.

"You could say I'm music material." said Crush.

"Awesome! Mind if I join you guys?" asked Cody.

"Sure!" exclaimed Crush.

Cody sat down and watched the waves with Crush and Manny. Crush asked Cody, "So, what made you want to live in Pen Gu Island?"

Cody sighed and said, "I thought you'd never asked. They had this 10th Annual Big Z Memorial Contest 7 weeks ago and I was one of these people. I've been trying to follow my dream so badly, I could almost taste it. Anyway, when I saw Big Z for the first time, I didn't know what I expected. He changed his name to 'Geek', but he's really Big Z. He taught me to make a surfboard of my own, though, it wasn't easy as it looks the first time, but when I made my board, I did it on my own and gave it a chance. He taught me that you don't have to surf because you want to win. You should just have fun. When the contest came, I was extremely nervous at first, but I showed off my moves and they liked it a lot. When I saw Joe in trouble, I came around and saved his life. He's like my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to him, so I threw myself out of the board. I was hanging on to those jagged rocks and just before my life flashed in my eyes, Big Z saved my life. So me, Joe and Z and Lani ended up being good friends. Because everyone liked me, I decided to live here."

"Wow. That's an awesome story." said Crush.

"Thanks, man." said Cody.

"So, do you have family?" asked Manny.

"I do. I only had a mom and an older brother. Unfortunately, my mom died 4 weeks ago." said Cody.

Crush and Manny looked at Cody and said, "I'm sorry."

"I miss her so badly. Whenever I feel this way, I just go up to everyone and tell them exactly how I felt and they always seem to be there for me." said Cody.

"That's really sweet." said Manny.

"You have a family, so where's the dad?" asked Crush.

Cody sighed and said, "I never had one."

Crush and Manny looked at each other and said, "No!"

"Are you serious?" asked Manny.

"Very serious. All my life, I lived without a dad and it became pretty hard for me. Until this day, I feel like I have nobody. Here, I feel like I've got a great big family here." said Cody.

"That's amazing." said Crush.

Timmy, Miranda, Joe and Brick came up and saw Manny, Cody, and Crush talking and saying, "Can we join you?"

Manny said, "Absolutely."

They all sat down and began to socialize. Timmy asked, "How did you meet Joe?"

"Cody and I go way back, like 7 weeks. I first saw him in, I forget the name where you live." said Joe.

"Shiverpool, Antarctica." answered Joe.

"Right. What he said. Anyway, when he followed us in the whale, we were pretty impressed. I saw him fall and I picked him up with my board. We've bonded very quickly and we became like brothers. We have the same things in common. I like to surf, I never knew my dad, all the good stuff." said Joe.

"You don't know your dad either?" asked Crush.

"Nope. Me and Cody are like loners." said Joe.

"That is unbelievable." said Manny.

"So, why are you guys orphans?" asked Cody.

"Well, me, Miranda, Timmy, Brick and Manny have been living together by our birth and adopted parents and as we got older, they died from HIV/AIDS. It strikes on everyone. We've been living in the foster home for 9 years. Waiting for someone to adopt us. We've been like family to each other." said Crush.

"That's amazing." said Joe.

"Yeah. We've been bonding and hanging out like we're best friends." said Miranda.

"That's cool." said Cody.

Mike came over and called out the 5 kids for their surprise. "Hey, kids. I found out who's gonna be adopting you."

The kids stood up and looked a little nervous. Mike asked, "Are we a little nervous today?"

"I'm afraid to know who's it gonna be." said Crush.

"We already met." Z came as he walked across the beach.

The kids looked at them with shock and excitement knowing that Z is their new caretaker. They came over and gave them a hug. Cody and Joe was impressed to see them happy. They couldn't believe that Big Z is adopting Manny, Crush, Miranda, Timmy and Brick.

Brick asked, "How did you step in to adopt us?"

"When I first saw you guys, I thought maybe you guys need a new foster dad, so I asked Mike and he couldn't take 'no' for an answer. You guys are awesome!" said Z.

"That's so amazing!" said Miranda.

"Z filled out the adoption files and made sure you kids are taken care of. I wanted to keep it a surprise. I guess that was surprising, isn't it?" said Mike.

"Why didn't you let us in on the secret?" asked Miranda.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore." said Mike.

"Well, you surprised us." said Crush.


	4. Big Happy Family

Chapter 4: Big Happy Family

After being surprised that Big Z is gonna be the caretakers of 5 California penguins, Z came up to Cody and began to talk with each other.

"Hey, Cody. I understand that you feel like you've been isolated your whole life and without a father. Being here has changed your life, hasn't it?" said Z.

"Yeah. It has." said Cody.

"Well, anyway, I looked over a few people from Shiverpool and told me that you should adopt Cody, and I have. I want to try and be your dad. I really want you to be my son and maybe even spend time with you." said Z.

Cody was speechless and got a little emotional. He came up to Big Z and hugged him tightly after hearing what Z said to him. Then, he asked, "What about Joe?"

"Joe's family came up to me and told me, 'Joey has been hanging around with Cody and being like best brothers. I think you should make him be his foster dad, knowing he hasn't had one.' and I said, 'Yeah.' Bring Joe over here."

"All right. Hey, Joe. Come here." said Cody.

Joe came up to Cody and Z and said, "What's up?"

"Joe, how would you like for me to be your dad and Cody as your brother?" asked Z.

Joe looked very shocked and very content and said, "You serious? That's radical!" After that, Cody hugged Joe and said, "We're brothers! Real brothers, man!"

"I know! That's awesome!" said Cody.

"What's going on?" asked Miranda.

"Z is going to be our foster dad." said Cody.

"Really? We're gonna be foster siblings! Isn't that awesome!" exclaimed Crush.

"All right. Let's celebrate by surfing!" exclaimed Z.

Everyone cheered and picked up their surfboards and Z saw Lani coming forth. Z said, "Hey, Lani. Cody's your brother now. I just adopted him, Joe and the California kids."

"That's great! You're my little brother." said Lani as he hugged Cody.

"Z has been like a father to you, hasn't he?" asked Cody.

"He always has and always will be." said Lani.

Lani came up to Z and hugged him tightly and embraced her. Then, he said, "Go find a surfbaord. We're surfing as a family."

Cody came up to Z and said, "I'm proud to call you my dad."

Z chuckled softly and said, "Not as glad as I am to call you my son. Come on, let's surf."

"You got it..., dad." said Cody.

As they surfed in the sunset, the radio played Miley Cyrus' "Right Here" on the radio as they surfed. Cody looked at them and realized that they are like family. Cody surfed with his new family as the song plays.

_I'll be right here where you need me_

_Anytime, just keep believein'_

_And I'll be_

_Right here_

_If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be_

_Right here_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin'_

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is _

_Turn around, close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Isn't it great_

_Now that you know that_

_I'm ready to go, wherever your at_

_Anywhere_

_I'll be here, yeah_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin'_

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is_

_Turn around, close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me_

_There's no need to worry_

_You know that I'm gonna be..._

_Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin'_

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is_

_Turn around, close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Whoa, yeah, yeah_

_I'm right here_

As they surfed until the sun went down, Cody, Z, Joe, Manny, Crush, Timmy, Brick and Miranda realized that they will be family and will be here for each other for a long time to come and they'll always have their back, no matter what.


End file.
